Acidental
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Um relacionamento pode nascer por situações acidentais?
1. Capitulo 1

**Acidental**

**Autora:** Lois Lane  
**Resumo:** Um relacionamento pode nascer por situações acidentais?   
**Classificação:** Tentativa de NC-17. Clois.   
**Atenção:** Essa fic só tem idéia inicial, então não sei como terminará!  
**Nota da Autora:** Aqui os leitores verão a mistura de cenas que surgiram em Smallville e cenas que eu criei.

Lois estava deitada na cama desconfortável de um motel barato, o quarto não tinha muito luxo, se cobria com seu cobertor vermelho, que conseguirá recuperar do desconhecido que encontrará nu na beira da estrada.

Estava frio, queria fumar, mas lutava contra a vontade enorme que sentia, a rádio que enchia o quarto com algum ruído tocava aquelas típicas musicas tristes de fim de noite, sua única prima tinha morrido, tinha que encontrar o tal do Clark Kent, que coincidentemente era o nu que estava na beira da estrada.

- Merda! Merda! – Ela se mexe na cama mais uma vez, incomodada. – Que droga! Encontro esse tal de Clark Kent por acidente, e acabo perdendo a pista dele, sendo que amanhã terei que procurar mais uma vez aonde ele se esconde, e tentar fazer um cara sem lembrança lembrar de algo! Caramba! E não paro de pensar nele! Que corpo!...Lois, Lois. Isso é falta de cigarro!

Ela olha para a carteira em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, sob a luz que entrava na janela e pensa:

- Deixa de ser idiota Lois! Só você para deixar a tentação à vista!...E só você para ficar pensando naquele caipira nu!...Isso que dá ficar muito tempo sem um homem ao seu lado...E isso que dá viajar sem dinheiro, tem que tentar encontrar um hotel que preste, neste fim de mundo, tarde da noite, com essa tempestade ameaçando, só falta faltar luz e ficar nesse silêncio...Que porcaria de rádio, só toca música deprimente!

Um raio cai nas proximidades com um forte estrondo, as luzes se apagam, o rádio silencia-se e a chuva cai, fazendo um ruído calmo e até meio triste para alguns. Lois continuava a falar só, uma velha tática para não pirar, precisava disso, ou acabaria fumando, e agora estava irritada.

- Que droga! Que boca Lois Lane! Que boca! Poderia ficar calada! Agora esse silêncio vai me enlouquecer, essa chuva vai me esfriar o tempo e me congelar, e esse pensamento fixo vai me deixar desequilibrada!...Devo ignorá-lo! Chloe gostava dele demais! E ele era um caipira!...Gostoso! Tudo bem!...Mas era um caipira, certamente irritante, sem graça, certinho!...Esqueça garota!...O cigarro e esse caipira! Esqueça! E assim terá sucesso!

E Lois estava tendo, muito sucesso, sucesso até demais. E rapidamente criou um sentimento de repulsa pelo jovem Kent, enquanto pegava no sono, de forma pesada e cansada. Vitoriosa por não ter deixado se levar pela tentação do cigarro. Mas até quando resistiria?


	2. Capitulo 2

**Parte 2**

Depois de saírem do cemitério, onde Clark encontrou Lois, quando este foi visitar o tumulo de sua melhor amiga Chloe. Depois de uma "conversa", se é que poderia chamar aquilo de conversa, ele fez uma descoberta que os levava até o lugar onde sua amiga e coincidente prima de Lois morrera. Enquanto Lois dirigia o carro, ele a observava sempre que possível de canto de olho. Enquanto pensava:

_- O que será que aconteceu com essa garota para ela ser assim?...De longe parecia uma garota comum, triste pela morte da prima, mas de perto, parecia uma garota arrogante, dominadora e irritante!...Diferente da Chloe, nem parecem parentes... Pelo que tinha visto no hospital, pensei que ela teria salvação, mas pelo que vejo, não terá salvação nenhuma._

Clark lembra da conversa que teve com sua mãe antes de encontrar Lois, essa falou bem da moça, disse que ela estava apenas perdida, mas era uma boa pessoa.

_- Será que eu e minha mãe conhecemos a mesma pessoa, pois ela falou tão bem dela que parece termos conhecido duas pessoas diferentes. Se bem, que depois de ter-la visto no cemitério antes e depois de falar comigo, é até divertido ver o quanto ela se esforça para entrar no personagem de "garota durona", é até cômico. O mais engraçado de tudo é que ela está quase tendo sucesso nisso. Só ela para me divertir em uma ocasião tão triste. Nem tanto, pois acredito que Chloe não esteja morta._

De repente a voz de Lois, literalmente arranca Clark dos seus pensamentos:

- O que é Farmboy?... Poderia parar de ficar me olhando só um pouco... O que é? Nunca viu garota da cidade?

Ele revira os olhos e olha para o outro lado, observando a paisagem.

_- Estou começando a me arrepender de ter oferecido a casa para ela! Como poderei sobreviver a essa garota!...Ela quase me chamou de caipira! Quase!...Quando pensei que apareceria alguém capaz de tirar minha paciência, de me fazer pensar tão mal dela?...Chloe deveria ter me apresentado Lois Lane antes, assim eu não pensava que todos neste mundo eram perdoáveis. Assim conheceria logo meus limites._

Olha mais uma vez rapidamente para ela e depois volta para a paisagem e pensa:

_- Acalme-se Clark Kent! Você já superou coisas piores, então se acalme. Você tem que ter paciência, afinal, ela ficará na mesma casa que você, logo você tem que ser MUITO paciente, por isso prove toda a educação que seus pais lhe deram respirando fundo e relevando tudo._

O carro continuava seu caminho até o lugar do "acidente".


	3. Capitulo 3

**Parte 3**

Lois estava no pequeno quarto da fazenda, sentada na cama, esperando Clark passar pelo pequeno sermão que levava de seus pais. Ela não agüentava aqueles olhares acusadores, então resolveu subir para o quarto, esperar a poeira baixar era o melhor. Ela joga a bolsa sobre a cama e anda de um lado para o outro, nervosa. Falando consigo mesma, por que raramente Lois conseguia pensar com seus botões parecia que entendia melhor as coisas, quando dialogava, quando pensava alto.

- Onde eu vim parar? Sem cartão de crédito, já que o general o cortou. Pouco dinheiro, numa fazenda no fim do mundo, tendo que ficar com esses pensamentos... Lois, não se desvie! Não perca o foco! Você veio procurar o assassino de sua prima! Esqueça essas coisas fúteis! Esqueça tudo isso! Ainda mais agora que o senhor e a senhora Kent imaginam que aconteceram certas coisas naquele banheiro que eu nem gostaria de acompanhar o raciocínio deles.

Ela caminha até a bolsa e tira a carteira de cigarros, olha para a carteira, para o isqueiro, e joga sobre a cama.

- Lois! Permaneça calma! Nada de fumar! E nada de lembrar do caipira só de toalha... Droga, eu sou de carne osso! Qual é a mulher que resiste a um homem molhado só de toalha? – Depois de um tempo. – Está bem, Lois Lane, sei sei, se fosse outra já teria avançado nele e aproveitado a oportunidade... Mas eu vou adivinhar que ele ia ficar doido daquele jeito e sair do chuveiro como se visse a maior peste do mundo?...Nem podia vê-lo através daquela cortina, não tinha culpa de não ter escova no quarto dele e não tive culpa de encontrar só uma camisa usável... Foi tudo um acidente, coincidência, seja lá o que for! Para piorar o universo de coincidências, ainda aparece a mãe dele na porta e pensa logo no que seria impensável... Está bem, nem tão impensável, mas precisava pensar justamente nisso. Ah! No que fui me enfiar!

Ela lança mais um olhar para os cigarros, mas depois afasta o pensamento.

- Vou ter que ser uma freira! Tem que ser muito convicta para resistir... Mas o negocio é simples, é só continuar acreditando que ele é um insuportável, assim ele acreditará nisso, vai me odiar e não usará os mesmo argumentos que fizeram Chloe ficar apaixonada por ele, até a mãe dele me advertiu sobre os inúmeros lados que seu filho possuía, espero continuar vendo só o que me odeia! E isso está de bom tamanho! Só assim conseguirei ficar aqui! Nunca pensei que seria tão contrariar o general para fazer justiça!

Ela se joga na cama, caindo deitada, com uma expressão chateada.


End file.
